The comparison of large documents including data structures (e.g., enterprise XML documents) is a processing and memory intensive task. For example, traditional comparison techniques require the complete data structures and any normalized forms of the data structures to be computed and stored in memory before executing any comparisons. Consequently, the task of comparing such documents is outsourced to third-party vendors. Outsourcing of such tasks, however, has implications with respect to security and integrity of the data.